True Feeling
by ciocarlie
Summary: Hatinya tertutup, hanya ada kenangan ayahnya yang ia ingat yang ia fikirkan. Ia berada di dunia yang tidak bisa dimasuki oleh siapapun. Ia menganggap kalau ia seperti orang asing yang tidak memiliki sebuah keluargapun di tempat itu bahkan di dunia. "Kalau kau memilih menyelamatkan Takeshi atau ayahku, siapa yang akan kau pilih?" / "Apakah aku harus memilih?"
1. Bad News

Title : True Feeling

Genre : Family / Romance

Pairing : U02, DaeGio, EnzoAlaude, 8059, 6927, D18

Warning : Sho-ai, OOC, AU

KHR © Amano Akira

'_Hayato, temui Giotto dan juga yang lainnya jika aku tidak kembali—'_

Hanya itu yang ia ingat sebelum ayahnya meninggalkan dia. Di usianya yang baru 5 tahun, pemuda ini sudah ditinggal oleh ayahnya—yang menghilang entah kemana. Dan ketika ia sadar, ia sudah berada di depan sebuah mansion dengan berbekal sebuah alamat yang diberikan oleh ayahnya.

"Besar—" dengan tangan kecilnya ia mengetuk pintu yang ada di depannya itu. Beruntung kepala butler yang saat itu sedang berada di balik pintu tampak mendengar ketukan kecil itu. Membuka pintu itu perlahan untuk menemukan anak kecil berambut perak dengan mata hijau zamrud.

"Master—G.?"

…

"Apakah—aku bisa bertemu dengan Giotto Vongola-san?" jawabnya dengan tatapan kosong dan juga tidak ada emosi sama sekali. Sang butler tampak menatap kearah anak itu sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak mungkin anak kecil itu adalah seseorang yang sudah menghilang sejak 5 tahun yang lalu itu.

"Kau memiliki perlu apa?"

"Ini—" menunjukkan sebuah surat yang ditulis oleh ayahnya sebelum pada akhirnya anak ini memutuskan untuk pergi dan mencari alamat yang diberikan dari ayahnya itu, "—ayahku menyuruh untuk memberikan surat ini pada Giotto-san…"

…

Melihat sebuah tulisan tangan yang ada di surat itu, sebagai kepala butler yang sudah sangat lama bekerja di Vongola, ia sudah sangat hafal tulisan-tulisan dari semua masternya. Dan jika memang tidak salah—tulisan ini adalah…

"Masuklah—aku akan memberikannya pada Master Giotto…"

…

"Jadi—apakah belum ada kabar dari G selama 5 tahun ini?"

Pemuda berambut kuning dengan mata yang berwarna biru itu tampak duduk dan menompang dagunya dengan kedua tangan. Sang don Vongola Primo—Giotto Vongola, berusia 26 tahun. Mendirikan kelompok Vigilate yang kemudian menjadi kelompok mafia bersama dengan teman sejak kecilnya, sejak berusia 18 tahun.

"Tidak ada—" Ugetsu Asari, sang Rain Guardian Vongola tampak menghela nafas berat dan menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum menatap Giotto, "—lima tahun yang lalu, G tiba-tiba menghilang dari mansion dan sampai sekarang tidak ada kabarnya. Bahkan untuk mendapatkan kabar terburuk sekalipun…"

…

"Kau tidak apa-apa bukan, Ugetsu?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa—" memaksakan senyumannya sebisa mungkin meskipun sang langit bisa melihat itu, "—sungguh, aku tidak apa-apa Giotto-dono, lagipula sudah ada Takeshi sekarang…"

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Master Giotto, Master Asari—apakah saya boleh masuk?" suara yang terdengar sangat familiar itu membuatnya tidak perlu memberi jawaban sebelum pintu itu terbuka untuk menemukan pria tua yang sudah mengabdi sebagai butler padanya sejak usianya 14 tahun.

"Ed, ada apa?"

…

"Saya mendapatkan surat dari seorang anak—usianya mungkin sama seperti Tuan Muda Tsunayoshi dan juga Tuan Muda Takeshi," jawab sang butler sambil memberikan surat itu pada Giotto sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, "saya merasa kalau itu adalah surat dari Master G, Tuan…"

Mendengar nama itu, Giotto segera melihat sebuah tulisan tangan yang bertuliskan 'Untuk Giotto' dan tentu saja ia meyakini kalau itu adalah tulisan tangan G, sahabatnya yang sudah 5 tahun ini menghilang dari hadapannya.

"Giotto-dono—"

Giotto segera membuka surat itu dan membacanya dengan seksama.

_Aku tahu kau akan langsung menyadari kalau ini adalah surat dariku…_

_Tidak banyak yang bisa aku katakan padamu karena waktuku yang tidak banyak._

_Tetapi, aku mohon—jagalah Hayato untukku…_

_Memang bukan sifatku yang tiba-tiba menghilang dari hadapanmu, tetapi—aku terpaksa melakukan ini…_

_Maaf—aku tidak bisa memberikan jawaban kenapa aku menghilang dan meninggalkan Hayato._

_Tetapi satu hal yang bisa aku katakan—_

_Hayato adalah satu-satunya harta yang paling berharga untukku…_

_Dia adalah anakku, dan aku percayakan dia padamu…_

_Sekali lagi—maaf karena aku tidak bisa menemuimu._

_Dan mungkin—untuk selamanya…_

_~G._

Baik Giotto maupun Ugetsu tampak hanya bisa diam membaca itu.

"Hayato?" kedua orang itu menoleh kearah sang butler yang langsung meresponnya dengan anggukan kecil.

"Anak yang membawa surat ini—tetapi saya tidak yakin…"

"Biar aku menemuinya—" berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, Giotto maupun Ugetsu segera berjalan keluar untuk menemui anak kecil yang bernama Hayato itu.

…

"Kenapa kau mengatakan seolah kau akan pergi jauh," Hayato tampak berada di sebuah ruangan di Rumah sakit bersama dengan G yang tampak berbaring diatas tempat tidur kala itu, "aku tidak akan mau ke tempat itu!"

"Bodoh, tempat itu adalah tempat yang paling aman, Giotto dan juga yang lainnya akan melindungimu apapun yang terjadi…"

"Tetapi—bukankah Vongola yang membuatmu seperti ini," Hayato menundukkan kepalanya, tidak mengatakan apapun pada G lagi dan yang dilakukan G hanya menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengusap rambut perak milik Hayato.

"Sudah kubilang bukan—tidak ada seseorangpun yang disalahkan atas semua ini. Kalaupun ada, itu adalah aku—"

"Aku tidak perduli apa yang kau katakan, tetapi aku tetap dengan pendirianku—" Hayato menggelengkan kepalanya dan tetap tidak menatap G, "—aku benci Vongola…"

…

"Ada apa Tuan Muda Hayato?" salah seorang maid yang diberitahu oleh kepala butler itu kalau anak kecil ini mungkin ada hubungan dengan G tampak mencoba untuk menemani Hayato hingga Giotto dan juga yang lainnya datang.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku Tuan Muda?"

"Karena—mungkin ayahmu adalah Master di tempat ini, dan aku harus menghormati anda," jawab maid itu sambil tersenyum ramah ke arah Hayato.

"Ayah adalah Master dirumah ini? Lalu, orang yang bernama Giotto-san itu?"

"Dia adalah pemimpin dari tempat ini—tetapi ada enam master lainnya yang tinggal disini dan juga enam tuan muda dan juga nona kecil yang tinggal disini juga," maid itu tampak mengusap kepala Hayato dan mencoba untuk menenangkannya sebelum langkah yang tegas terdengar membuatnya dengan segera berdiri tegap seolah tahu siapa yang sedang berjalan mendekat.

"Selamat sore Master Giotto, Master Asari—" membungkukkan badannya sembilan puluh derajat, sementara kedua orang itu terlalu terpaku dengan keberadaan anak laki-laki berambut perak dengan mata hijau Zamrud itu. Mereka terlalu terkejut melihat betapa miripnya anak itu dengan G, yang seharusnya tidak mereka ragukan karena G mengatakan Hayato adalah anaknya.

"Anda, Giotto-san?"

…

Giotto berjalan, berjongkok dan mensejajarkan pandangannya pada Hayato yang ada di depannya. Tangannya memegang bahu Hayato, dan sebelahnya lagi memegang dan mengusap rambut perak milik Hayato.

"Kau Hayato?"

Hayato hanya mengangguk—

"Dimana ayahmu?"

…

"Ia tewas—" menundukkan kepalanya, hanya diam dan tidak menunjukkan emosi yang berarti walaupun mengatakan kematian dari keluarganya sendiri, "—ayah sering membawaku berpindah-pindah, karena menurutnya berbahaya untuk menetap disuatu tempat. Beberapa musuh yang sering menyerang kami, dan ayah selalu menyembunyikanku dari mereka."

Giotto dan juga Ugetsu hanya bisa terdiam dengan tatapan terkejut. Mereka tahu jika G bukan orang seperti itu—ia tidak akan mungkin ia mati semudah dan secepat ini, bahkan tanpa sebelumnya mengatakan pada mereka berdua kalau ia dalam keadaan genting seperti itu.

"Kakek tua itu sudah memiliki tubuh yang lemah sejak aku lahir," mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Giotto dan juga Ugetsu, "dan—ia pergi begitu saja beberapa hari yang lalu sebelum aku kemari…"

…

Giotto dan juga Ugetsu hanya bisa terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya, walaupun mereka hanya diam—Hayato mengerti kalau mereka tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan olehnya yang hanyalah bocah berusia 5 tahun.

"Ayah berkata—" Giotto dan juga Ugetsu mendongak sedikit untuk melihat dan mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Hayato, "—selalu ingatkan Giotto-san untuk tidak terlalu banyak memakan makanan manis, dan selalu kerjakan tugas yang ada di ruangannya…"

Giotto tampak seakan melihat bayangan G yang menyatu dengan Hayato saat itu…

"Dan untukmu—" menoleh kearah Ugetsu, sementara Ugetsu sendiri hanya bisa diam dan menatap kearah Hayato. Tatapannya saat itu mengingatkannya pada tatapan G terakhir kali ia melihatnya. Tatapan sedih dan juga tatapan yang—penuh penyesalan, "—tidak ada…"

"Eh?"

"Sudah kukatakan, ayah tidak membicarakan apapun tentangmu—" jawab Hayato tidak menatap Ugetsu lagi, "—sebenarnya aku hanya menyampaikan surat dari kakek tua itu, jadi sebaiknya aku pergi saja… Senang bertemu dengan anda Giotto-san…"

"Tunggu—kau mau kemana Hayato-kun?"

"Tentu saja pergi—" menoleh kearah Giotto ketika ia sudah akan keluar dari ruangan itu tetapi saat berbalik malah Ugetsu yang memeluknya dengan sangat erat hingga ia tidak bisa bergerak.

"Tetaplah disini—" bisiknya pelan, tampak nada lelah dan juga sedih yang bisa dirasakan oleh Hayato saat itu, "—kumohon, aku tidak ingin kehilangan bayangan dia lagi…"

"Apa yang—"

"Tinggallah disini Hayato-kun," Giotto berjalan dan membiarkan sang Rain Guardian memeluk anak yang seolah refleksi dari Storm Guardian, sahabat, dan tangan kanannya itu, karena ia tahu—G adalah kekasih dari Ugetsu dan ia tidak mungkin bisa melupakan bayangan dari G walaupun hanya terefleksikan dari anak ini, "ayahmu adalah keluargaku, keluarga kami. Dan itu artinya—kau juga keluargaku…"

"Tetapi bukankah ayah sudah meninggalkan Vongola—"

"Sampai kapanpun, sebelum ia mengatakannya sendiri pada kami… Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkannya untuk keluar dari Vongola ini—" Giotto tersenyum dan membungkukkan kepalanya, "—jadi kumohon, tetaplah tinggal disini Hayato-kun, sampai kapanpun…"

…

'_Mereka adalah orang-orang yang keras kepala—'_

"Baiklah, Giotto-san—" mengangguk dan hanya menatap kearah lantai, "—tetapi aku ingin membawa semua barangku dari rumah…"

Giotto dan Ugetsu saling berpandangan sebelum mengetahui bahwa masing-masing dari mereka memikirkan hal yang sama. Mereka mengantar Hayato, dan mereka akan tahu dimana selama ini G berada—bagaimana kehidupannya.

"Akan kami antarkan—"

…

Disebuah tempat—berada di tepi laut dan berada di atas sebuah tebing yang sedikit tertutup dari keramaian. Disanalah Hayato membawa kedua orang dari Vongola itu menuju ke rumahnya. Mobil berhenti di sebuah rumah yang tampak cukup besar dan juga rapi. Berwarna krem dengan pagar tumbuhan yang tampak hanya seperti hiasan rumah itu saja.

"Disini?"

Hayato tidak menjawab, mengambil sebuah kunci yang ada di tas kecilnya dan membuka pintu disana.

"Tadaima—" walaupun tahu tidak akan ada yang menjawab, Hayato hanya mengatakan seperti itu sebelum berjalan masuk kedalam rumah itu, "—duduklah terlebih dahulu Giotto-san, Ugetsu-san—aku akan ke kamar terlebih dahulu…"

Giotto dan juga Ugetsu tampak hanya mengangguk dan menatap ke ruangan keluarga yang dipenuhi oleh beberapa macam bingkai foto yang memiliki Gambar Hayato didalamnya. Sejak baru lahir hingga sekarang, dan juga foto G yang bersama dengan Hayato.

Hanya ada satu foto mereka bersama—

Ugetsu mengambil foto itu, melihatnya dengan seksama, walaupun G dan dia sudah memutuskan hubungan dengan alasan yang tidak jelas, tentu saja ia tetap mencintainya sampai kapanpun walaupun ia tidak pernah mengatakannya langsung pada G.

"Tidak sepertinya saja—yang ingin difoto seperti ini," Ugetsu tersenyum dan mengambil foto itu, "aku ingin melihat sosoknya lagi…"

"Ugetsu—"

"Tetapi—sepertinya ia sudah melupakanku dan menikah dengan perempuan la—" Ugetsu baru saja akan menyelesaikan perkataannya saat ia melihat sebuah pergerakan yang tidak biasa. Giotto yang menyadari itu juga menatap kearah Ugetsu dan mengangguk—satu-satunya yang harus mereka lakukan hanyalah menyelamatkan Hayato.

…

Hayato tampak terdiam sambil memasukkan semua pakaian dan hal-hal lainnya yang diperlukan kedalam tas. Tatapannya kosong dan tanpa ada ekspresi sedikitpun dari wajahnya. Berjalan menuju ke beranda, menatap kearah sebuah batu yang ada di halaman yang menghadap ke tepi pantai.

BRAK!

Suara pintu yang dibuka lebar terdengar untuk menunjukkan Giotto dan juga Ugetsu yang masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Ada apa Giotto-san, Ugetsu-san?"

…

"Tidak—" menghela nafas lega, tidak ingin membuat Hayato takut akan apa yang mereka lihat, "—apakah semua sudah selesai kau bereskan?"

Hayato hanya mengangguk—

"Aku masih bisa kembali kemari bukan—" Hayato menatap kearah beranda lagi, membuat Giotto dan Ugetsu saling berpandangan sebelum tersenyum dan keduanya menepuk kepala kecil Hayato.

"Tentu saja—berikan kami alasan kenapa melarangmu untuk datang kemari?"

…

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku ke halaman belakang sebelum kembali ke tempat kalian…" Hayato tampak berjalan kebawah membawa tasnya sementara Ugetsu dan Giotto hanya mengangkat bahu sebelum berjalan mengikutinya.

…

"Ini—" Ugetsu dan juga Giotto tampak menatap kearah depannya, dimana sebuah batu nisan tertanam disana. Tentu saja mereka memiliki fikiran yang sama—tetapi tidak ingin mengatakannya, karena itu adalah hal terburuk yang pernah mereka fikirkan.

"Hari ini aku belum melakukannya—" menghela nafas dan menundukkan kepalanya hanya diam dan menutup matanya. Seperti berdoa, tetapi ia tidak melakukan pergerakan sedikitpun. Ugetsu berjalan—menatap kearah nama yang terukir disana. Hanya satu huruf, tetapi itu adalah nama yang sangat berarti di hidupnya.

"Ayo—aku sudah selesai…"

"Baiklah—kami juga akan menemanimu jika kau kemari," Giotto tersenyum dan menepuk kepala serta bahu Hayato dan segera berjalan menuju keluar rumah itu.

…

"Hei G, bagaimana kalau aku mengatakan aku menyukaimu—" Ugetsu yang saat itu sedang dalam keadaan misi bersama dengan G tampak sedang memakai dasinya saat mengatakan hal itu. Sementara yang bersangkutan begitu saja menjatuhkan gelas yang ia pegang tadi.

"A—apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan bodoh! Jangan bercanda disaat seperti ini!"

"Aku serius, sejak awal aku bertemu denganmu aku sudah menyukaimu," Ugetsu yang tampak masih mencoba untuk memakai dasi karena belum terbiasa memasangnya tampak terlihat masih tidak menatap G dan tidak tahu bahwa saat ini wajah pemuda itu sudah semerah rambutnya.

"Aku tidak akan menjawabnya kalau kau tampak tidak serius seperti itu—" G berjalan kearah Ugetsu untuk membantunya memakai dasi yang ada di lehernya. Tetapi, yang dilakukan oleh Ugetsu malah mendorong G hingga ia terbaring diatas tempat tidur, "—ap—" belum sempat mengatakan apapun saat Ugetsu sudah mencium bibirnya.

"Aku serius—" Ugetsu membisikkan perkataan itu di depan telinga G, "—aku benar-benar mencintaimu G…"

...

"Kau pasti akan senang di mansion, ada banyak anak-anak yang seusia denganmu—Tsunayoshi, Ryouhei, Takeshi, Lambo, Mukuro, dan Kyouya," Giotto berjalan hingga ke depan mobil mereka untuk membukakan pintu agar Hayato bisa masuk. Saat mobil itu berjalan cukup jauh dari tempat mereka berada tadi, suara ledakan terdengar membuat Ugetsu menghentikan mobilnya dan Giotto serta Hayato menoleh kebelakang.

"Ap—" Giotto dan juga Ugetsu segera turun dari mobil dan melihat asap yang mengepul serta bangunan yang sudah hancur tanpa bekas, begitu juga dengan batu nisan yang ada di halaman belakang rumah itu. Hayato yang melihat itu hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya, menatap rumah satu-satunya tempat ia tinggal bersama dengan ayahnya hancur bersama beberapa benda milik ayahnya.

"Tidak mungkin…"

…To Be Continue…


	2. The Ring

Title : True Feeling

Genre : Family / Romance

Pairing : U02, DaeGio, EnzoAlaude, 8059, 6927, D18

Warning : Sho-ai, OOC, AU, one secret warning (later!)

KHR © Amano Akira

Chapter 2, The Ring

"Oke, ini adalah kamarmu Hayato-kun—" Ugetsu tampak menemani bocah berambut perak itu menuju ke sebuah kamar yang ada di bagian depan mansion. Tampak remang, dan walaupun tidak terpakai namun terlihat sangat rapi, "—ruangan didepan adalah ruanganku, dan di samping adalah ruangan Giotto-dono…"

"Ruangan—kakek tua itu…" Hayato tampak bergumam sendiri, namun Ugetsu mengerti kalau ia menyadari ruangan yang ada dihadapannya adalah ruangan G. Ia tidak pernah berhenti untuk membersihkan dan merapihkannya, berharap kalau G akan kembali.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahuinya Hayato-kun?" Hayato tampak berjalan menuju ke dalam ruangan seolah tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Ugetsu. Meletakkan tasnya di atas tempat tidur king size disana.

"Tempat ini memang memiliki suasana seperti di rumah," mengeluarkan pakaiannya, "namun—hanya tempat ini yang memiliki bau kakek tua itu…"

Ugetsu tampak masih berdiri dan hanya menghela nafas. Mencoba untuk tersenyum meskipun ia sama sekali tidak ingin tersenyum saat ini—setiap kali masuk ke dalam ruangan ini, hanya ada harapan bahwa pemiliknya akan kembali.

Namun pada akhirnya, G tidak akan pernah kembali kapanpun…

"Ingin kubantu Hayato-kun?" Ugetsu akan memegang tas milik Hayato sebelum yang memiliki tampak menggenggam erat tas itu—tidak ingin Ugetsu memegang tas itu.

"Aku akan membereskannya sendiri," jawab Hayato sambil meletakkan beberapa pakaiannya untuk kemudian disusun di lemari yang ada di ruangan itu. Membuka pintu lemari untuk menemukan pakaian G yang tidak pernah diturunkan sama sekali.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan meninggalkanmu sebentar—kalau kau butuh sesuatu, kau bisa menekan nomor 03 untuk memanggilku dan 01 untuk Giotto, guardian lainnya belum mengetahui kedatanganmu," Ugetsu tampak menepuk kepala Hayato sambil menatap lemari itu, "apakah kau tidak perlu bantuanku untuk menurunkan pakaian ini?"

"Tidak perlu, biarkan seperti ini…"

…

Suara pintu yang perlahan tertutup menandakan kalau Ugetsu sudah keluar dari ruangan itu. Hanya menghela nafas berat, ia menyenderkan tubuhnya sejenak di pintu itu.

"Ugetsu—" menoleh untuk menemukan Giotto yang berjalan kearahnya, "—bagaimana keadaan Hayato?"

"Terlihat tidak apa-apa, tetapi aku tahu kalau ia shock melihat rumahnya hancur di depan matanya sendiri," Ugetsu tersenyum kaku menanggapinya. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, "lalu, bagaimana tentang ledakan itu…"

"Semuanya hancur—tidak ada yang tersisa dari rumah itu termasuk—" Giotto memberikan jeda cukup panjang diantara kedua kalimatnya, "—makam G…"

…

'_G simpan ini, kalau kau juga menyukaiku aku ingin kau memakainya!'_

"Ugetsu?"

"Hm—tidak apa-apa Giotto-dono, kalau anda membutuhkan bantuanku untuk menyelidikinya, aku akan dengan senang hati membantu anda—" suara Ugetsu, Giotto tahu kalau nadanya sangat dalam dan juga dingin—menandakan kalau ia sedang marah.

"Saat ini kita serahkan saja pada Alaude dan juga CEDEF. Keadaan Hayato lebih penting daripada itu," Giotto tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Ugetsu. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membuat Ugetsu tenang, "Takeshi juga membutuhkanmu bukan…"

"Mungkin, kalau saja saat itu aku tidak terpengaruh oleh perempuan itu—semuanya tidak akan seperti ini," Ugetsu tampak menghela nafas panjang dan memaksakan senyumannya, "tetapi tentu saja aku tidak akan menyesal Takeshi berada disini…"

"Bagaimanapun semuanya tidak bisa ditebak bukan—yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah—"

"Papa…" suara yang kecil itu tampak terdengar di dekat mereka. Salah satu pintu yang berada disana tampak terbuka menampakkan seorang anak kecil berambut cokelat yang tampak mengucek mata kecilnya. Di belakangnya tampak seorang anak laki-laki lain berambut hitam pendek.

"Tsunayoshi, Takeshi—kenapa kalian belum tidur?"

"Kami mendengar tou-san dan Giotto-san berbicara, dan karena kami tidak bertemu dengan tou-san dan paman Giotto sejak tadi pagi, pada akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk menunggu di kamar Tsuna—" menguap lebar, anak laki-laki bernama Takeshi itu tampak terlihat lelah. Dengan segera Ugetsu tampak menggendongnya dan Giotto tampak menggendong Tsuna yang sudah hampir tertidur.

"Tadi ada suara pintu ini terbuka—apakah paman G yang papa ceritakan sudah pulang?"

"Belum, tetapi kalian akan mendapatkan saudara baru besok—kau harus memperlakukannya dengan baik oke," Giotto mengecup dahi Tsuna dan Tsuna hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk sebelum menyenderkan tubuh kecilnya pada tubuh ayahnya.

"Sebaiknya kita membawa mereka ke kamar dulu Giotto-dono," Ugetsu tampak melihat Takeshi yang sudah tertidur, Giotto tampak mengangguk dan tersenyum. Berjalan kearah kamar yang berada hanya dua pintu dari kamar G dan masuk pada kamar masing-masing.

…

Saat suasana hening, pintu kamar G yang tadi tampak tertutup terbuka sedikit dan tampak Hayato yang sepertinya mendengar semua yang dikatakan oleh keempat orang tadi. Menutup kembali dan berjalan kearah tempat tidur, mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas berwarna merah itu.

Sebuah kotak berwarna biru dengan garis merah magenta. Merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur dan menatap kearah kotak itu lekat-lekat.

…

"_Jangan berbohong padaku lagi dokter mesum—" anak laki-laki berusia 4 tahun itu tampak menatap seorang pria dengan jenggot pendek dan rambut hitam bermodel hampir sama dengannya itu, "—kakek tua itu bilang ia baik-baik saja, tetapi aku tahu keadaannya semakin memburuk…"_

"_Hayato—"_

"_Jangan kira aku tidak tahu hanya karena aku adalah anak kecil—kalian orang dewasa hanya terlalu bodoh untuk berbohong padaku. Ia sekarat, aku sudah tahu sejak dulu—" mengatakan hal itu seolah tidak ada apapun yang terjadi pada ayahnya._

"_Ia hanya tidak ingin kau khawatir kau tahu?"_

"_Heh, seperti ia berfikir aku tidak khawatir melihatnya seperti ini tanpa tahu apa yang terjadi," bergumam pelan dan menatap pada pintu sebelum membukanya dan masuk ke dalam kamar. Dr. Shamal adalah dokter khusus Vongola sekaligus salah satu orang yang mengetahui keadaan dan juga posisi G sekarang._

_Tentu karena Shamal mengenal G bahkan jauh sebelum G mengenal Giotto yang membuatnya bisa mendapatkan kepercayaan dari sang tangan kanan Vongola itu._

_Kembali pada Hayato yang tampak berjalan kedalam kamar saat sosok pria berambut merah itu tampak terlelap dalam tidurnya dengan beberapa alat tertanam dalam tubuhnya. Entah sudah berapa kali ia berpindah tempat, dan entah sampai kapan ia bisa terus seperti ini._

"_Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Shamal?" Hayato tahu kalau sosok itu tidak tertidur, hanya memejamkan mata dan sekarang mata ruby itu tampak menoleh kearahnya._

"_Hanya sesuatu bodoh yang kau sembunyikan selama ini," memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap pada tangan pemuda itu yang tampak tertusuk juga oleh infus. Shamal beberapa kali mengatakan kalau ia tidak pernah menyangka akan melihat kondisi G seperti ini. _

_Tetapi sepertinya karena kejadian beberapa bulan sebelum ia lahir yang membuatnya seperti ini. Bahkan mungkin—karena kehadirannya yang membuat sosok ayahnya menjadi lemah seperti ini._

"_Kau tidak pernah melepaskan cincin bodoh itu…"_

"_Hmph—kau tidak akan mengerti kalau cincin ini sama berharganya dengan cincin Vongolaku—" memukul pelan kepala Hayato, "—tetapi sepertinya aku akan menyerahkannya padamu saat disaat yang tepat…"_

"_Kalau memang penting pakai saja terus, aku tidak perlu cincin seperti itu—bahkan cincin Vongola aku tidak menginginkannya," jawabnya sambil menggerutu pelan. G tahu kalau Hayato benar-benar tidak menyukai Vongola entah karena apa._

"_Walaupun kau tidak membutuhkannya, aku hanya bisa mempercayakan dua cincin ini padamu."_

"_Kenapa kau benar-benar menjaga cincin ini? Maksudku, cincin selain Vongola Ring ini—" mengambil cincin itu saat G melepaskannya sementara. Sebuah cincin perak polos dengan sebuah berlian kecil di tengahnya dan juga ukiran api disekelilingnya, "—hanya cincin biasa yang bodoh…"_

"_Hei," G tampak kesal mendengarnya, "bukan masalah cincinnya, tetapi karena aku mendapatkan cincin ini dari siapa… Aku bahkan tidak pernah menunjukkan kalau aku menggunakan cincin ini padanya…"_

…

"Dia bukan—" Hayato membuka kotak itu dan menatap cincin perak yang ada di dalamnya, "—Ugetsu-san, yang memberikanmu cincin ini…"

...

"Apa yang kau lihat dari kelompok Vongola ini—aku tidak mau dan tidak akan mengerti..."

…

Keesokan harinya, ia merasakan cahaya matahari tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Mencoba untuk mengerjapkan matanya, menatap kearah siluet seseorang disana yang tampak berdiri.

_'Tou—' _Hayato tampak mencoba mendapatkan kesadaran penuh untuk mencaritahu siapa yang ada disana. Mengucek matanya hingga bayangan itu tampak jelas.

"Selamat pagi Hayato-kun," matanya tampak sedikit membulat. Entah apa yang ia harapkan, namun bukan seperti yang ada di depannya, "apakah kau tidur nyenyak?"

"Ya—" bohong, karena ia bahkan tidak bisa sama sekali memejamkan matanya dengan tenang. Ia tidak suka suasana baru seperti ini, dan suara ledakan itu masih terngiang di telinganya.

"Sebentar lagi semuanya akan berkumpul untuk sarapan—ayo, kubantu kau mengganti pakaianmu..." Ugetsu tampak menghampiri Hayato dan menepuk kepalanya.

"Aku bisa sendiri—" menepis tangan Ugetsu yang menepuk kepalanya dan berjalan kearah lemari untuk mengambil pakaiannya sendiri. Ugetsu tampak menatap Hayato dan tersenyum sambil menghela nafas.

_'Benar-benar mirip G...'_

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu di luar—kau tidak tahu dimana ruang makannya bukan," Hayato hanya menggeleng saja.

"Aku bisa mencarinya sendiri—kau tidak perlu membantuku."

…

Sudah selesai memakai pakaiannya, menggunakan kaos hitam dan juga kemeja putih yang tidak di kancing, Hayato memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar dan segera mencari tempat makan yang dikatakan oleh Ugetsu.

Saat membuka pintu, ia menemukan dua orang yang berdiri di depan pintu dan akan mengetuk saat Hayato membuka pintu.

Salah satunya mirip dengan Giotto dan satunya mirip dengan Ugetsu. Ia bisa meyakinkan kalau mereka adalah anak-anak yang tadi malam terdengar olehnya berbicara dengan Ugetsu dan juga Giotto.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun ternyata—papa menyuruhku untuk menemanimu karena kau tidak ingin paman Ugetsu menemanimu," pemuda berambut cokelat dengan mata madu itu tampak tersenyum lebar kearah Hayato, "oh, namaku adalah Taru Tsunayoshi, dan ini adalah Asari Takeshi—siapa namamu?"

…

"Hayato—" berjalan keluar dan menutup pintunya, menguncinya dan berjalan bersama dengan kedua orang itu. Meskipun Hayato tidak mau melakukannya, ia sendiri tidak mau sendirian. Satu-satunya alasan kenapa ia tidak ingin bersama Ugetsu hanyalah karena ayahnya selalu menceritakan tentang orang itu, sementara ia berada disini seolah ayahnya tidak pernah ada di fikirannya.

Itu membuatnya kesal...

"Tou-san mengatakan untuk menemanimu selama berada disini—jadi, kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa menanyakannya pada kami!" Takeshi tampak tersenyum lebar dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala. Senyuman yang mirip dengan Ugetsu.

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu—"

Takeshi tampak menatap pada Hayato yang memalingkan wajahnya. Bingung sebelum ia menepuk pundak Hayato yang berjalan sedikit ke depan dari Tsuna dan dia.

"Kenapa kau tampak aneh?"

"Ah, kau juga menyadarinya Takeshi," Tsuna tampak menoleh pada Takeshi yang menanyakan hal yang sepertinya ingin ditanyakan oleh Tsuna. Hayato sendiri tidak mengerti dan hanya mengerutkan dahinya.

"Apa maksud kalian?"

"Kau seperti—" Tsuna tampak ragu untuk mengatakannya, "—kau seperti ingin menangis Hayato."

Membulatkan matanya, anak laki-laki itu tampak memalingkan wajahnya dengan segera dari Tsuna dan juga Takeshi sebelum berlari kemanapun selain berada di dekat keduanya. Tidak menghiraukan teriakan keduanya memanggil namanya.

…

_"Jangan menganggapku sebagai anak kecil terus!"_

_Hayato tampak bertengkar dengan ayahnya saat berada di rumah mereka. Ia meminta ayahnya untuk mengajarinya menggunakan senjata—namun tidak pernah ayahnya memperbolehkannya._

_"Kau memang masih bocah, kau tidak bisa memungkiri hal itu Hayato!"_

_"Aku sudah bisa melindungi diriku sendiri—aku tidak perlu bergantung padamu terus," jawab Hayato sambil menatap kesal ayahnya. Yang benar saja, setiap orang-orang brengsek itu mengejar mereka, selalu saja ia merepotkan ayahnya hanya karena ia tidak bisa menggunakan senjata untuk membantu ayahnya, "lagipula apa dasarmu mengatakan aku masih kecil?! Walaupun usiaku masih kecil aku sudah tahu semuanya..."_

_..._

_"Itu karena kau tidak bisa mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya kau rasakan—" G tampak berkacak pinggang dan menatap kesal pada anaknya, "—kalau kau memang ingin tertawa, tertawalah. Kalau kau memang ingin marah, lakukannya. Dan jika kau ingin menangis, kau bisa melakukan itu!"_

_Hayato membulatkan matanya, sebenarnya mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh ayahnya._

_"Kalau kau masih terlalu naif untuk bersikap seperti orang dewasa, itu membuktikan kalau kau memang masih anak-anak."_

_..._

"Bodoh-bodoh-bodoh!"

Masih berlari dan tampak wajahnya seolah akan menangis. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa kenangan itu yang terlintas saat mendengar perkataan dari Tsuna. Ia tidak pernah menyukai orang dewasa yang hanya menganggapnya lemah.

_'Kenapa aku jadi teringat kakek tua itu—'_ masih berlari dan tiba-tiba menabrak seseorang hingga ia terjatuh ke belakang, "ow..."

"Kau tidak apa-apa Hayato?" Suara itu membuatnya menoleh untuk menemukan Giotto yang sedang berbicara dengan seorang pria berambut hitam dengan pakaian pastur, "dimana Tsunayoshi dan Takeshi?"

"E—entahlah," Giotto mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat bagaimana tatapan Hayato.

"Ngomong-ngomong dia adalah Knuckle, Sun Guardianku—" menunjuk pada seseorang yang tadi berpakaian pastur dan memperkenalkannya, "—dia adalah anak G yang kuceritakan Knuckle..."

"Kau benar-benar mirip dengan G, kalau bukan warna mata dan juga rambutmu—aku pasti melihat G yang masih kecil," Knuckle tampak menganalisa Hayato dan membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Tetapi aku rasa Hayato benar-benar sangat mirip dengan G—rambutnya sama seperti mendiang ayahnya, dan matanya benar-benar mirip dengan ibunya," jawab Giotto, "tetapi tentu saja sepertinya kau pasti memiliki gen ibumu."

"Aku tidak pernah ingat siapa ibuku—" Hayato memalingkan wajahnya sementara Giotto dan Knuckle tampak hanya diam mendengarkannya.

...

"Sebaiknya kita ke ruang makan saja, semuanya pasti sudah menunggu..."

…

_"Sebenarnya—apa yang kita lakukan," menghela nafas dan tampak duduk di atas tempat tidurnya dengan tanpa pakaian atas dikenakan oleh G. Menghela nafas dan menatap Ugetsu yang ada di sampingnya yang tertawa lepas, "jangan tertawa—ini semua salahmu."_

_"Maa,maa—aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan diri. Kau selalu menganggapku bercanda sih—" bangkit dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada G. Mengecup leher G dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya, "—kau benar-benar membuatku tidak bisa berfikir G. Kau benar-benar manis..."_

_Dengan segera menjauhkan diri dan memegangi kupingnya yang memanas. Menatap Ugetsu dengan wajah merahnya tanpa bisa mengatakan apapun padanya beberapa saat._

_"Apa yang kau rasakan saat bersama denganku G?" Ugetsu memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap G untuk menunggu jawaban dari sang Storm Guardian._

_"Entahlah—rasanya semua ini salah," jawab G sambil menghela nafas dan memalingkan wajahnya kembali, "aku tidak ingin merasa jatuh cinta—itu hanya akan menggangguku..."_

_"Kenapa? Bukankah Giotto dan yang lainnya bisa bebas merasakan itu—" Ugetsu tampak mencoba untuk melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang G, "—kau tidak bisa menjadikan statusmu sebagai tangan kanan menjadi penghalang. Giottopun tidak akan suka..."_

_Menepis tangan Ugetsu dan tampak tersenyum pahit kearah Ugetsu._

_"Dan kau fikir karena kita melakukan sex, aku menyukaimu? Kau terlalu naif Ugetsu—" Ugetsu tampak menatap G yang masih tersenyum kearahnya, "—Giotto mungkin saja bisa bersama dengan Spade, atau Alaude bersama dengan Don Cavallone itu..."_

_..._

_"Tetapi, aku tidak akan bisa bersama denganmu—" jawab G tegas sambil berdiri dari tempatnya dan membelakangi Ugetsu, "anggap saja kita tidak pernah sama sekali melakukan hal ini Ugetsu..."_

_Dengan segera saat mendengar itu Ugetsu menarik tangan G dan tampak mengecup bibirnya dalam-dalam. Genggamannya sangat erat hingga G tidak bisa melawannya._

_"Aku tidak akan menyerah G—meskipun kau tidak ada sekalipun hanya kau yang aku cintai..."_

_"Berharaplah—"_

_"Aku akan terus berharap hingga kau mau—" jawab Ugetsu tersenyum dan mengambil sesuatu di dalam laci kecil di sebelah tempat tidur mereka. Sebuah kotak biru dengan tali berwarna merah magenta. Membukanya, dan menunjukkan sebuah cincin perak disana, "—dan kalau kau menerima perasaanku, aku ingin kau memakainya G..."_

_..._

_"Dan saat itu, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu..."_

…

"Su... Ugetsu... Ugetsu!"

Suara itu tampak membuatnya tersentak dan menoleh menemukan Lampo yang tampak menghela nafas dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Aku memanggilmu sedaritadi, ada apa?"

"Oh maaf Lampo, aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu—" Ugetsu tampak menghela nafas dan tersenyum. Bagaimanapun ia benar-benar tidak bisa melakukan apapun jika cincin itu hilang. Bangunan itu hancur—mungkin saja G tidak pernah memakainya, "—apakah yang lainnya belum datang?"

Saat Lampo akan menjawab, tampak Giotto, Knuckle, dan juga Hayato yang masuk setelah membuka pintu.

"Hayato—" Tsuna tampak menghampiri anak laki-laki itu sambil menatapnya cemas, "—apakah kau tidak apa-apa? Aku minta maaf kalau aku membuatmu sedih. Tsuna tidak tahu kalau kau tidak suka saat Tsuna menanyakan hal itu..."

"Aku tidak marah—maaf karena tiba-tiba aku pergi," menunduk pelan di depan Tsuna yang tampak sedikit terkejut sebelum tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Papa, apakah Hayato boleh duduk di sampingku?" Tsuna, dengan mata cokelatnya yang tampak bulat dan besar menatap ayahnya yang tampak benar-benar tidak bisa menolak permintaan anaknya jika menatapnya dengan tatapan seperti itu.

"Tentu saja Tsunayoshi—" dengan segera Ugetsu yang duduk di samping Tsuna bergeser. Namun, tiba-tiba Kinagashi putih miliknya tampak ditarik oleh seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya, yakni Takeshi.

"Ada apa Takeshi?"

"Apakah aku boleh duduk di samping Hayato tou-san?" Dengan tatapan berbinar-binar, Takeshi tampak berharap ayahnya tidak masalah untuk bertukar tempat dengannya. Ugetsu sendiri tampak membulatkan matanya dan terdiam sejenak sebelum tersenyum pada anaknya.

"Tentu saja," entah kenapa Ugetsu seolah melihat cerminan dirinya saat melihat Takeshi yang meminta duduk di dekat Hayato. Beberapa kali ia mencoba untuk mendekati G, namun hanya ditanggapi dengan dingin oleh pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Siapa yang ingin duduk di sebelahmu..." Hayato mendeathglare Takeshi yang sudah duduk di sampingnya. Takeshi sendiri tampak hanya tertawa seperti biasa sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Maa, maa—tidak apa bukan. Hari ini Ryouhei-senpai sedang pergi ke rumah Kurokawa menjenguk Kyoko, Lambo tidak ikut makan pagi dan Kyouya serta Mukuro dan Chrome tidak pernah muncul," Takeshi tampak tidak marah dengan deathglare yang dipancarkan oleh Hayato saat itu, "rasanya akan sepi kalau hanya ada Tsuna saja."

Tsuna hanya mengangguk setuju dan menatap Hayato yang hanya membulatkan matanya saja.

...

"Oke, bagaimana kalau kita berkenalan dulu?"

"Aku sudah tahu—" Hayato menyanggah pembicaraan Giotto. Tangannya bergerak menunjuk pada Giotto, "—boss yang ceroboh, Giotto-san... Si pemalas, Lampo... Tukang ribut Knuckle-san... Kepala mayones Alaude-san, Kepala semangka Daemon Spade, dan..." Menatap pada Ugetsu yang ada di sampingnya, "flute freak bodoh, Ugetsu-san..."

Semuanya tampak menahan emosi saat mendengar panggilan dari Hayato. Sudah dipastikan kalau G yang memberikan nama-nama itu. Tetapi, nama mereka disebutkan dengan baik—jadi itu tidak menjadi masalah sama sekali. Mungkin, panggilan itu secara tidak sadar membuat mereka merindukan sosok itu.

…

Beberapa hari sudah Hayato tinggal di mansion Vongola. Sikap tertutupnya membuat semua yang ada disana susah untuk berbicara dengannya. Berkenalan dengan Ryouhei, Mukuro, Chrome, dan juga Kyouya seolah perkenalan yang lewat begitu saja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini sendirian Hayato?" Menatap pada Hayato yang tampak bermain sendirian, Ugetsu duduk dihadapannya dan tersenyum padanya. Mungkin hanya Ugetsu dan Giotto yang bisa tahan berbicara dengan Hayato meskipun terkadang ia sama sekali tidak menanggapinya.

"Membaca tentang misteri-misteri U.M.A," jawabnya santai membuat Ugetsu sweatdrop melihat apa yang dibaca oleh Gokudera. Tetapi ia mencoba untuk tetap tertawa dan seolah mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Hayato. Beberapa kali mencoba untuk bertanya dan sepertinya Hayato menanggapinya dengan senang walaupun tidak tampak dengan jelas.

"Kenapa aku merasa kau lebih baik daripada yang lainnya saat bersama denganku," jawab Hayato blak-blakan saat masih membaca buku tebal itu. Ugetsu menatap bocah berambut abu-abu itu sebelum tersenyum dan menepuk kepalanya.

"Karena kau adalah keluarga—apakah perlu alasan lainnya?"

...

"Kau memiliki Takeshi sebagai keluargamu yang sebenarnya, ia satu-satunya yang memiliki hubungan darah denganmu," jawab Hayato sambil menghela nafas dan memalingkan wajahnya, "tidak ada yang perduli padaku, aku hanyalah seseorang yang asing di rumah ini..."

"Tidak, kau bukan orang yang asing—"

"Kalau kau memilih antara menyelamatkan Takeshi dan juga kakek tua itu, siapa yang akan kau pilih—" Ugetsu menghentikan perkataannya saat Hayato mengatakan hal itu. Menutup mulutnya dan hanya terdiam sebelum ia tersenyum pahit kearah bocah itu.

"Apakah aku harus memilih?"

…

"Hayato, bagaimana kalau kita bermain?" Tsuna tampak menatap Hayato yang setelah makan pagi itu hanya diam di aula sambil membaca buku. Sebenarnya membuat yang lainnya sedikit kagum melihat bagaimana anak berusia 4 tahun itu bukan hanya bisa membaca namun buku yang ia baca menurut mereka cukup berat untuk dibaca seorang anak berusia 4 tahun.

Menatap mata cokelat yang tampak polos itu, jadenya bertemu dengan hazel bocah itu sebelum senyuman datar tampak terlihat di wajahnya.

"Boleh, tetapi—aku yang menentukan permainannya?" Jawabnya dengan mata yang tampak kosong. Menoleh pada Takeshi yang tampak berada disana bermain base ball bersama seekor anjing dan burung di sekelilingnya, "oi, yakyuu bakka, bagaimana kalau kau ikut bermain juga?"

Mendengarkan suara dan tawaran dari bocah berusia 4 tahun itu, menoleh dan menyunggingkan senyuman lebar padanya. Meninggalkan tongkat base ball dan segera menuju ke ambang jendela tempat yang memisahkan halaman dengan ruangan aula.

"Main apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau petak umpet?" Jawabnya sambil tersenyum lebar, tampak sama sekali tidak merencanakan sesuatu. Tentu saja itu yang ada di fikiran Tsuna dan juga Takeshi. Setuju dengan permainan itu, giliran pertama tampak Tsuna yang kalah suit berjaga dan Hayato serta Takeshi bersembunyi.

"Semoga kau tidak tertangkap Hayato!" Takeshi yang tampak berlari mencoba untuk bersembunyi sebelum Hayato menarik tangannya. Membuat yang bersangkutan tampak terkejut, "Hayato!?"

"Diamlah, aku tahu tempat persembunyian yang bagus!" Jawabnya masih menarik tangan Takeshi yang entah bagaimana memiliki semburan merah di wajahnya sebelum tersenyum lebar padanya.

…

"Waah, aku tidak pernah tahu kalau ada tempat seperti ini," tampak kagum dengan sebuah tempat kecil yang bisa memuat dua orang anak kecil disana. Di belakang sebuah ruangan tampak lubang kecil yang menghubungkan mereka dengan ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar, "dengan begini Tsuna tidak akan menemukan kita bukan, Hayato—"

Saat berbalik untuk melihat keadaan Hayato, sebuah flame berwarna biru menyala di tangan Hayato dan sedikit sentuhan di belakang lehernya membuat tenaga Takeshi tampak melemah dan terjatuh begitu saja. Pandangannya semakin kabur hingga pemandangan terakhir yang ia lihat adalah tatapan dingin dari bocah berusia 4 tahun itu.

"Aku harus melakukannya..."

…

Ugetsu merasakan sesuatu terjadi—ia memang tidak memiliki Hyper Intuition seperti Giotto. Namun setiap menyangkut Takeshi, ia tahu kalau intuisinya bisa diandalkan. Ia tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Ugetsu?"

"Ya—hanya merasa sesuatu terjadi pada Takeshi..."

"Eh—" Giotto baru saja akan menanyakan lebih lanjut saat pintu ruangannya terbuka begitu saja dan menampakkan Tsuna yang berlari dan terburu-buru dan membuka pintu ruangan ayahnya itu. Melihat ekspresi yang diberikan, Giotto tampak menyadari kabar buruklah yang didapatkan olehnya, "ada apa Tsunayoshi?"

"Hayato dan Takeshi menghilang!" Ugetsu mendengar hal itu, tubuhnya tampak menegang dan mematung selama beberapa saat sebelum berdiri dari tempatnya. Baru saja akan melangkah saat handphonenya berbunyi dan membuatnya tersentak.

Mengambil dan melihat nomor yang dituju—terkejut saat melihat bahwa nomor yang menghubunginya adalah nomor G yang tidak pernah ia berhenti untuk menghubunginya.

"Halo?"

_"Kau mengatakan apakah kau harus memilih bukan—" _suara itu, tampak mirip namun terlihat lebih seperti suara anak kecil. Itu adalah Hayato yang sepertinya membawa handphone milik ayahnya itu bersama dengannya. Ugetsu tampak mengerutkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan Hayato,_ "—kau bilang, kalau kau tidak bisa memilih antara ayahku dan juga Takeshi. Bagaimana denganku?"_

"Hayato apa yang kau katakan?"

_"Saat ini Takeshi berada di salah satu ruangan rahasia yang ada di Vongola. Kau bisa menyelamatkannya sekarang—aku akan memberitahukannya padamu," _nadanya tampak datar dan tidak beremosi. Ugetsu merasa ada yang aneh dengan Hayato,_ "tetapi—saat kau menyelamatkannya, aku yang akan tewas karena racun di ruangan yang aku tempati sekarang..."_

"A—apa?"

_"Oksigen di tempat Takeshi menipis, dan kau harus memilihnya sekarang," _Hayato sendiri tampak berada di sebuah ruangan kecil disana. Ayahnya menceritakan semua yang ada di mansion Vongola termasuk semua ruangan rahasia, dan ruangan perangkap yang ia tempati sekarang.

_"Kau harus memilih sekarang Ugetsu-san, Takeshi anak kandungmu, atau orang asing yang memiliki hubungan dengan seseorang yang dulu sangat berharga untukmu..."_

To be continue

Hidup cliff \O/ #ditendangreader 03-25-2012 #krik 1 tahun lebih sudah berlalu semenjak chapter pertama ya…

XD

Maaf2 tapi tiba-tiba me punya ide buat cerita ini, makanya me lanjutin lagi~ yah walaupun ga yakin apa masih ada reader yang masih tertarik buat baca cerita ini sih…

BTW Warning terakhir bakal ada pas scene yang menunjukkan warning terakhir itu ada XD jadi, silahkan ditebak warning apa yang dimaksud~

**Q & A**

**LalaNur Aprilia **Ma—maaf XD dan semoga adegan U02 (yang sedikit) ini lebih memuaskan XD maaf kalau updatenya lama ._.

**Kyo Kyoya **iya, padahal itu pairing lumayan sweet loh :( #plak maaf lama (banget) updatenya (_ _)

**Aria-cavallone **(LOL Ga sadar kalau OCnya namanya sama persis XD maaf ya ga sengaja pakai XD #tunjuk scenario of my life#) Makasih XD #lah

**E-61 **Maaf lama diupdate (_ _)


End file.
